<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Electric Ooga Boogaloo by Laffybuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815756">Electric Ooga Boogaloo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laffybuns/pseuds/Laffybuns'>Laffybuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's, Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Multi, Please don’t take this seriously, Poorly written, Reader-Insert, fandom fuckfest, jokefic, smut??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laffybuns/pseuds/Laffybuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am sorry to anyone who reads this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Electric Ooga Boogaloo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You put your head down in shame on your wooden desk. You just got denied from the last university in existence and now you have no way of getting that gender studies degree you’ve worked so hard for in high school. </p>
<p>You walked downstairs to the living room to tell your parents the bad news.</p>
<p>“Hey mom I have some news. You know that letter that came from London College?”</p>
<p>“Of course I do, y/n, that piece of paper determines your future.”</p>
<p>You take a deep breath to prepare yourself to tell her how much you’ve failed her as a child</p>
<p>“I got denied”</p>
<p>“You wot?”</p>
<p>“I GOT DENIED, MOTher”</p>
<p>She looked at you with cold eyes and balled up her fists.</p>
<p>“get the fuck out.”</p>
<p>“N-nani?”</p>
<p>“I said GET OUT!! NO CHILD OF MINE GETS DENIED FROM HIGHER EDUCATION.”</p>
<p>“MOM-“</p>
<p>“I SAID GET OUT YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE ON YOU FOR TRESPASSING ON MY PROPERTY.”</p>
<p>“bruh moment.” y/n exclaims before running to her room and *dramatically tosses* everything she can into a backpack and runs out the door.</p>
<p>You run for miles and eventually end up on the other side of the city. You find yourself to be a bit hungry, so you walk around for a little longer before stopping outside a decent sized building with a neon sign saying</p>
<p>Freddie Mercury’s Pizza</p>
<p>You decide to go inside because pizza happens to be your favorite food, you childish fool. Upon entrance, you get spotted by a man who is completely purple (by completely purple I mean EVERYTHING ;)) </p>
<p>“Who the hell ar-”</p>
<p>“Ello ello ello wots all this den, my name is William Afton but you may know me as Purple Guy, Vincent, The Man Behind The Slaughter, Dave, or Springtrap, and yes, i am a trap.”</p>
<p>“I still have no clue why the fuck you’re in a closed Queen themed restaurant? Aren’t they all dead?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what if i wanna yiff Freddie Mercury’s dead ass as a bear, you heard about the murders of the band Queen in the news this morning? It was me I did it. Yes I am a homosexual trap necropheliac.”</p>
<p>“Get the fuck out you goddamn necrophiliac furry”</p>
<p>“Ok”</p>
<p>“Wait, where are the bodies?”</p>
<p>“I shoved em in some fursuits to hide from da popo, fuck da police acab”</p>
<p>“Right wots all dis den” You pointed at the four animatronic animals on the stage in front of you both.</p>
<p>The police knocked down the door, shooting William Afton/Purple Guy/The Man Behind The Slaughter/Dave/Springtrap (Who Is A Trap;)) 57 times in his massive double d cup boobs, head, and throbbing phat scrumptious juicy coochie. (Bc he’s a trap)</p>
<p>“Aight thanks bruv” y/n salutes the police</p>
<p>“Ok”</p>
<p>y/n was left on her own once the police disposed of the body of William Afton/Purple Guy/The Man Behind The Slaughter/Dave/Springtrap (Who Is A Trap;)) </p>
<p>“Well den wot do I do now” y/n asks the police</p>
<p>“damn bruh that’s crazy don’t remember asking tho” then the police left after slapping y/n on y/n’s fat voluptuous shiny jiggly ass repeatedly.</p>
<p>“After that affair, y/n turns around to see Freddie Mercury holding a glock to the policeman’s head</p>
<p>“You bettah run before I fuck your shit up, darling” Freddie says while cocking (lol cock) the gun.</p>
<p>The policeman hesitated before saying “I don’t listen to furries mat-“ </p>
<p>POOSH</p>
<p>Freddie just killed a man put a gun against his head, pulled his trigger now he’s dead. </p>
<p>“MAAMAAAAAAAAAAA-“</p>
<p>y/n then interrupts Freddie Mercury Bear by slapping him</p>
<p>“Bruv, no one listens to rock anymore. We only listen to indie girls singing in cursive.”</p>
<p>You immediately pull a ukulele out of your fat voluptuous ass and start singing “ocean eyes” by Billie Eilish in her most Grace Vanderwaal-y voice possible:</p>
<p>“You really know how to make me cryyyy when you give me yo-”</p>
<p>“cringe culture bruv, lemme take you to the back to meet my pals ;)”</p>
<p>You follow Freddie Mercury into a room where there are 3 other animatronics. </p>
<p>“Well don’t just STAND there you lazy pieces of SHIET, If you introduce yourselves to y/n here you might get yourselves laid ;)”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No-“ y/n gets cut off by a chicken looking headass animatronic with a higher pitched and raspy voice.</p>
<p>“Ello I’m Rogah Taylah Chicken and I enjoy sticking my dick in the exhaust pipe of a car” </p>
<p>“Thats a lie roger youve never been outside” freddie mercury bear said in disgust</p>
<p>“You don’t know about my midnight car-fucking sessions, which are the only times I leave the comfort of my humble abode”</p>
<p>“Being a autophiliac doesnt make you cool roger” Brian May Bunny snarls “rawr XD”</p>
<p>“ello I’m john richard deacon fox and I was born on august 19, 1951 and my favorite activity is making babies, I have 2600 children and I am 36 years old” </p>
<p>“Of course you do, everyone wants to fuck da fox, I know after watching zootopia”</p>
<p>“I will roundhouse kick every single one of you”<br/>Brian May Bunny says again because he can’t shut the fuck up.</p>
<p>“Brian just because you have a superiority complex doesn’t mean you’re actually better than us.”  Rogah Taylah Chicken replies to get revenge for Brian slut/kink shaming him.</p>
<p>“Well then, I’m Dr.Brian May and I have a degree in Astrophysics because I’m literally the smartest person alive (well not so alive anymore but whump) and I’m better than all you rat bastards that I stay in a band with for some reason. I’m also vegan”</p>
<p>“What the hell is wrong with you all, im surrounded by bisexual furry robots” y/n seemed digusted</p>
<p>“I’m gay” Freddie said</p>
<p>“And I’m not bisexual, I’m a vegan. Did I mention I’m a vegan? Yeah I’m vegan because I actually care about the environment unlike you Roger”</p>
<p>“Then why are you always sucking on my fat MEat aha gotem” Freddie cackled</p>
<p>“Roger can you give me a fat juicy blowjob right now, I haven’t came in 5 days” John exclaimed out of the blue with his legs crossed.</p>
<p>“ok ;), John has the biggest, juiciest schmeat I’ve ever seen, it’s bigger than the tri-state area, it’s as wide as a tree, lots of branches on his penis. Dick bigger than a tower I ain’t talking bout eiffel’s (Roger is a Barb)”</p>
<p>“How the fuck did you say that out loud” y/n says</p>
<p>“I’m a proud WHORE” Roger replies with a smile on his face. </p>
<p>“Get a fucking room you fucking gay ass meat eating whores, did I mention that I’m vegan?” Brian snaps.</p>
<p>“You can’t be talking, dear. We all know what you do in your free time ;)” Freddie shaded Brian.</p>
<p>“Why did i choose gender studies, oh god why, i just wanna be a normal girl, not hang out with dick sucking animals”</p>
<p>“What the fuck is a gender study, there’s only one gender and it’s CAR” says Roger.</p>
<p>TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2 ;)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>